Problem: If $x \bigtriangleup y = x^{2}-2y^{2}$, find $0 \bigtriangleup 5$.
Answer: Substitute in $x = 0$ and $y = 5$ to get $0^{2}-2(5^{2})$ Simplify the expression to get $-50$.